Federation Against Copyright Theft - The Pirates Are Out To Get You
This is a chilling and scary PIF from the Federation Against Copyright Theft in 2002. FACT( Federation Against Copyright Theft) DVD Warning FACT Advert (VHS Capture) Nicknames: "The Devil of Anti-Piracy Strikes Back", "The Pirates are Out to Get You!", "Destruction of the Media II: Electric Boogaloo", "Directed by Michael Bay" Bumper: We start off with a scene where a man is seen heating something in a fire. The camera then changes its angle to point at the fire, and what is heating is removed by the man. The camera then suddenly changes angles again to show us that he had been frying a metal X Cross. He shows a hot red X Cross to us. The camera then suddenly again changes angles to reveal a treasury of videocassettes. The camera then suddenly changes again to the flaming red X Cross as the man moves it away from the camera. The camera then suddenly changes to the treasury of videocassettes, which now has the flaming red X Cross with its fork attached to it dropping on it. Then, there is a very large explosion, which dies down to reveal the treasury of videocassettes now destroyed. We then fade to a view of the man himself grinning with the camera, which zooms in suddenly. The camera then suddenly changes to another view of the fire, which is now frying another flaming red X Cross. The camera suddenly changes to a view of the man, who is removing the flaming red X Cross and setting it someplace else. Then, there is another very large explosion, which dies down to reveal a stash of compact discs and master tapes now destroyed. The camera then again suddenly changes to a furious shot of the man with flames reflecting in his eyes, and another sudden zoom in. The camera then suddenly changes again, and the scene before the first explosion plays. There is then a third very large explosion, which dies down to reveal a stash of other media. We then fade into a view of a water bucket with the camera. The flaming red X Cross is placed in that bucket of water, and suddenly, a huge amount of steam comes pouring out from the bucket. The flaming red X Cross is removed to reveal that it had been changed to what appears to be the copyright symbol. The copyright symbol is then moved away from the water bucket, in which the camera then suddenly changes to another view. Once the copyright symbol is in a comfortable spot, it then turns white and lights itself on fire. The background then burns up to reveal a white background, the copyright symbol changes colour from white to sky blue, and two pieces of filmstrip come in from the left and right sides of the screen (one on the left and one on the right) The one on the left has the letters "F" and "A". The one on the right has the letter "T". The completed word zooms out, and the same letters, but in standard black and the normal "C" is added, appear above the word. Some more letters appear after the words to reveal the phrase "FEDERATION AGAINST COPYRIGHT THEFT". "HOTLINE" then appears below the word "FACT" in the same colour as the copyright symbol. They both then move upwards, and "HOTLINE" then turns yellow and lights itself on fire. "020 8568 6646 (UK)" then appears along with "(01) 882 8565 (EIRE)" below "HOTLINE". A flame then appears at the bottom of the screen, wiping out the completed bumper. When the flame has finished wiping out the bumper, it then disappears off the top of the screen itself. Variants: *On some tapes, it was stretched in 16:9 widescreen with black bars on top and bottom. *There is an alternative variant where the UK and Ireland hotlines fade out as the smoke from the burning "HOTLINE" disappears. The "AFVSO (Australia) Freecall 1800 251 996" fades in along with "NZFVSO (New Zealand) Freecall 0800 275002" before the flame wipes out the bumper. This was shown in Australian and New Zealand VHS and DVDs *On DVDs, the PIF is smoother, clearer in quality and looks more better. FX/SFX: The man destroying many items with a X, then the fading in of the Hotline numbers, The flame wiping out the bumper. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: Some scary music is playing in the background along with three explosions, a police siren, a chanting crowd and a machine gun as a man with a teenage-like accent says "The pirates are out to get you! Don’t let them brand you with their mark. Piracy funds organised crime and will destroy our film and video industry. Piracy costs jobs and will destroy our music and publishing industry. Piracy funds terrorism and will destroy our development and your future enjoyment. Don’t touch the hot stuff. Cool is copyright. Copyright is a matter of fact" Then a different man says "If you have any knowledge about the manufacture and sale of counterfeit film and video product or related software, please call our UK Hotline on 020 8568 double 646 or in the Republic of Ireland 01 double 82 8565. Your support can end the distribution of poor quality products" Then the same man with the teenage-like accent continues "Don't let the pirates burn a hole in your pocket." as the explosion sets off as the flame wipes out the bumper. Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variant: After the UK and Ireland Hotlines The man continues "In Australia, You should call the Australasian Film and Video Security Office on 1800 251 double 96 or for New Zealand, The New Zealand Film and Video Security Office on 0800 275 double 02. Your support will help end the distribution of poor quality product." Availability: Seen either at the start or end of VHS tapes/DVDs mainly in the UK, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand and sometimes in South Africa. This can be seen on many releases by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Pathé, Universal Studios Home Entertainment, New Line Home Entertainment, DreamWorks Home Entertainment, RKO Home Entertainment, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment, Warner Home Video, Paramount Home Entertainment, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Icon Film Distribution, MGM Home Entertainment, and other home video companies. Examples include the UK and Australian VHS tapes of Like Mike, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, And Your Mother Too, Somebody's Gotta Give, Queen of the Damned, Showtime (the movie, not the TV network), The Simpsons Film Festival, The Manchurian Candidate ''(2004 remake), ''Signs, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Slap Her, The Italian Job ''(2003 remake), She's French!, ''Good Boy!, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Final Destination 2, The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy, ''Cabin Fever, The Bourne Supremacy, Whale Rider, Mean Girls, Shrek 2, Murder by Numbers, Scooby-Doo, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Talk to Her, The Salton Sea, Blood Work, Eight Legged Freaks, City by the Sea, Gothika, The Others, Bringing Down the House, Legally Blonde, Sweet Home Alabama, Say It Isn't So, Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, The Sum of All Fears, We Were Soldiers, The Bourne Identity, Swimfan, Ice Age, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Peter Pan (2003 version), The Majestic, X2 - X-Men United, Chicago, Minority Report, Cradle 2: The Grave, Out of Time ''(2003 film), ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Training Day, Spider-Man 2, Thunderpants ''(Retail Release), ''Bad Boys II, Kill Bill ''(both volumes), ''The Merchant of Venice, Solaris, Elf, Snow Dogs, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Die Another Day, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The X-Files videos, George of the Jungle 2, Bruce Almighty, Red Dragon, Phone Booth, Calendar Girls, Ocean's Eleven, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Christmas with The Simpsons, Rugrats Go Wild, Ocean's Twelve, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Ghost Ship, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Cheaper By The Dozen, Frank McKlusky C.I, ''and others and the UK DVDs of Battlestar Galactica and others. It debuted on Moulin Rouge. Suprisingly, it made an appearance at the start of the UK VHS releases of Action Man'' ''- Volume 2: Storm Front and ''Teletubbies: Fun Surprises 2, ''and at the end of the 2008 UK DVD release of ''Peter Kay's Special Kay. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The darkness, the chilling announcer, the explosions, the droning music and the evil looking man can haunt many, especially children as this PIF also appeared on children's media. This is perhaps one of the darkest and scariest anti-piracy PIFs ever made. Category:Anti-piracy PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Federation Against Copyright Theft Category:Video PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:2000's PIFs Category:Rated PG PIFs Category:2002